Uh Surprise?
by CrazyKittyDemon
Summary: What the-” Sakura yelled, quickly jumping to her feet. She jumped from the balcony she was currently on, waiting for the dust of the impact to clear. Her eyes widened as she recognized the crumpled body lying against the wall.“N-N-N-N-NARUTO!" R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, its Kelsey. So this is going to be my first solo story. I gotta say though, I might not get all the points I would like to, across to you. In my head its a good idea. I might not be able to write it down well though. If anyone has any ideas of how to make my ideas better put through please don't hesitate to review. I actually would love it.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR EVER WILL, OWN NARUTO(as much as I wish it wasn't true)**

Anyways! Without further ado, I bring you my first independent story.

It was a bright sunny day in the village of Konoha. _Perfect day for the chunnin exams _a pink haired shinobi though. This pink haired shinobi was Sakura Haruno. Current Gennin and apprentice to one of the legendary sannin, Tsunade. Sakura knew that she was already at chunnin level but all of her friends from her academy years, minus 4, were all going to take the exams together so if even one person wasn't ready to take them, it held the whole group up. The minus 4 of their friends was of course Shikamaru, who passed earlier when they first had all taken the exams, Neji, who was currently a jounin due to specialized promotions from Tsunade herself, Sasuke, who was still with the traitorous snake bastard, Orochimaru, and Naruto, who was still on his ("extended")training trip with Jiraiya.

_Naruto, I wonder how you are doing. I bet you are really strong now. I hope you come back to us soon_. Sakura thought.

"Hey forehead!" An obnoxious voice called from the entrance to the stadium. "What are you daydreaming about? I've been calling your name for some time now."

Sakura looked over to see her best friend/rival, Ino. "Oh, sorry I was just thinking about some stuff. Looks like this chunnin exams are gonna be pretty tough. Good thing we didn't have to do preliminaries like last time. Straight through to the 3rd round is much better."

Ino nodded then looked to the board posted of all the finalists names and their opponents. "Ooh! Look Sakura! Kiba vs. Chouji! This should be good. I really hope they don't hurt each other too badly though."

Sakura sighed. "Yea but don't worry too much, I'm pretty sure Kiba is saving his really tough whooping for when Naruto gets back."

Ino looked at Sakura confused and watched as Sakura went to sit down in the finalists area upon waiting for their fights to begin. "Why would he save it for Naruto?"

Said pink haired shinobi looked at her friend with an exasperated look before diverting her attention to Kiba and Chouji, now positioned in the middle of the arena. "Because Naruto has been gone for much longer then he said he would be gone. Kiba is starting to think he's never coming back. He's getting pretty pissed that Naruto hasn't sent any word of where he is, or where hes been."

Ino looked thoughtful for a second then directed her attention to the two boys as well.. They had just gotten down to the match area and were already laying down some ground rules such as: No killing, no major life threatening injuries and no fake outs.

_This is definitely going to be a good fight. _Sakura thought as she looked at the sky. _Naruto, I wish you were here. This is exactly the type of fight you would love._ Before she watched the two rash boys' fight she noticed a bird flying past the sun in the sky and she suddenly though of Naruto and how quiet it had been without him. She sighed and regained her composure as her eyes rested on her two friends fighting right in front of her.

It looked like Chouji had the upper hand in this fight as he hit Chouji with another right hook then a knee to the stomach. As he went in for another punch, a left hook this time, Chouji came in with his own right punch to counter Kibas only to blow both boys back, skidding across the ground.

They both used their legs to push off of the ground towards each other again but just as they were about to connect, the north wall of the arena was blown up by an astounding amount of impact.

"What the-" Sakura yelled, quickly jumping to her feet. She jumped from the balcony she was currently on, waiting for the dust of the impact to clear. Her eyes widened as she recognized the crumpled body lying against the wall.

"N-N-N-N-NARUTO!!" She stammered, running towards him only to run into some kind of invisible force around him.

"Don't touch him. I've got him now. There is nowhere to run!" Sakura heard a voice. She turned her head. Suddenly scared of what she saw.

_No way! No way Naruto could have- _Sakura panicky thought, looking from Naruto to the voiced stranger.

"Itachi Uchiha..."

OOH! CLIFFY!!(sort of)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, I gotta say, it was kinda hard staying on track to write this. It's 11:30 at night during summer while I'm in a softball tournament. Not that easy but I got it done so its okay.

Again, thanks for reading it and I would love if you guys would review and tell me what was good, what wasn't so good and maybe some tips on what I could do better.

Thanks guys!

Talk to ya soon!!

Love, Kelsey


	2. Chapter 2

Oh man

Oh man! It's been ages since I updated. I am sooooo sorry!! Summer really got to me and im just getting so lazy haha! I had such an intense case of writers block, so bad in fact that I could barely write sentence responses to my friends' messages on facebook haha. Okay so I don't know how bad my writers block is at this point because, to try to get over it, I just stopped thinking about this story in general but I guess we're about to find out. If this chapter sucks, please don't hate me, ill get back into it, I swear. Whether it happens in this chapter or not, I swear I will.

**DISCLAIMER:** I know, we all hate reading this, believe me, I hate writing it but because I don't want lawyers all on my ass, I gotta say it. How troublesome (ha!). **I have not, will never, and do not own any of the Naruto characters or the setting!**

* * *

_Last time:_

"_N-N-N-N-NARUTO!!" She stammered, running towards him only to run into some kind of invisible force around him._

"_Don't touch him. I've got him now. There is nowhere to run!" Sakura heard a voice. She turned her head. Suddenly scared of what she saw._

_No way! No way Naruto could have- __Sakura panicky thought, looking from Naruto to the voiced stranger._

"_Itachi Uchiha..."_

* * *

"W-W-What's he doing here?!" Ino stammered. Sakura barely heard the terrified blonde girl beside her, she was too busy staring at, the crumpled body that was her best friend, Naruto against the wall. What was he doing here? And why was Naruto thrown through the wall of the stadium by Itachi Uchiha? So many questions were racing around inside Sakuras head and she really had no way of finding out the answer to any of them. She couldn't ask Naruto, due to the fact that he was out cold and inside some invisible barrier that Sakura was unable to get through.

"Sakura!" A voice called behind her. She spun around to see her teacher, Tsunade, her old teacher, Kakashi, and several of her friends. "We need to find a way to break through this barrier." Sakura nodded in agreement and turned back around only to be stunned at the sight.

"Naruto!" She screamed as she saw him attempting to stand. She knew he was in no condition to be standing, especially accounting for the huge blow through the wall that he just took but there he was, standing nonetheless.

"What is that idiot doing?!" Kiba yelled behind Sakura. Sakura just shook her head in response, unable to answer the brunettes question due to the fact that she her self didn't know what he was doing. She was about to run up to the barrier and start yelling at him to sit down and let them figure out a way to get him out until another explosion happened, right beside the last one.

"Don't Touch Him!!" It was Jiraiya! He burst through the wall and the barrier (only God knows how, gotta ask him later)and stood between Itachi and Naruto. "You touch him Uchiha, and you wont live to tell about it."

"Ooh, old man is threatening now?" Itachi mocked. The anger was visible on Jiraiyas face as he glared at Itachi. "No matter, the kid will be ours. Count on it." And with that, he was gone. As he faded away, so did the barrier.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled, running towards the blonde boy. He looked up briefly before falling to the ground in a heap of unconsciousness. "Is he alright?!"

Jiraiya looked up briefly at Tsunade, shrugging, and then looking back down at Naruto.

"He should be, hes been through much worse than this." He replied, still looking at the blonde boy in front of him.

"Jiraiya…." Tsunade started. Jiraiya looked up at Tsunades face before feeling the impact and being thrown back into the stadium walls. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?"

The toad sannin held his hand to his face where Tsunade had hit him. Looking at Tsunade, it was obvious he felt guilty at least so some extent.

"JIRAIYA!! MY OFFICE NOW! BRING NARUTO!" And with that, she was gone. Sakura turned and started walking towards Jiraiya, stretching out a hand towards him. He looked up and hesitantly took her hand, pulling himself up.

"Are you gonna hit me too?" He asked as he cowered away. Sakura smiled and lightly chuckled.

"Nah, I think you got enough of that from Tsunade. Come on, lets get to her office before she throws something out the window"

Jiraiya nodded and walked off towards Naruto, bending down to scoop him up in his arms and taking off towards the hokage building.

* * *

"Jiraiya!! Don't make me hit you again!! I want answers and I want them now! Why is Naruto being thrown through the stadium with Itachi following him?!" Tsunade slammed both hands down on her desk, thus causing a larger crack to form through the middle of it.

Jiraiya cringed away from the screaming hokage slightly before taking a breath and starting. "Look, I can't answer your questions because……I don't know. I don't know where he went. One minute he was training, the next he wasn't. I had to track him down for days before I got here to find him in that thing with Itachi!"

She seemed to believe him as she took a deep breath. "Okay………so then that only leaves one more question that you have to know the answer to." He waited. "How the hell did you get through the barrier?!"

He looked down so you couldn't see his eyes through his bangs. Sakura looked slightly nervous.

"Uh…..Jiraiya…..sir? You….uh…..okay?" She asked, worry soaking her words.

Just as she was about to walk up to him to check on his health she heard faint chuckling, growing louder and louder.

"Well that," he lifted his head, "is an interesting story."

THUMP!

"Idiot!! Why scare us like that!" Tsunade thumped him over the head. "Now tell us how you got through the barrier!!"

"Why hit so hard Tsunade?" He whined, nursing his new bump. "Fine, ill tell you. When me and Naruto first left the village, we went to a small town in the land of waves to rest and train for about a week. While he was training, I did some research-"THUMP! "NOT THAT KIND! I went to the library and did some research about transparency. With that knowledge I created a technique to help me briefly become transparent and travel through barriers like that."

Tsunade stood there for about a minute, reeling in and absorbing all of the new information. "Alright, so before I let you go, you little snot, answer this. Where were you guys when Naruto walked off?"

Jiraiya looked startled at the question, then thoughtful, then slightly……..guilty?

"Well……promise not to be mad?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"How bout you-"

"JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE!!"

"Fine!...We were near the sound village."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE!!"

"No, I'm not! The boy wanted to head over there, so we did. I agreed because I thought being near the Uchiha kid would motivate Naruto more into learning!"

"Mission failed you idiot!! Why put him in more danger than he already is?!" Tsunade screamed.

"He was never in danger!!" Jiraiya screamed back

"Jiraiya…."

"Putting him near Orochimaru and that freak Kabuto doesn't count as danger now?!" Tsunade screeched.

"NO! It doesn't! I was there, and the kid can defend himself!!" Jiraiya retaliated.

"Jiraiya…."

"Yes! I know he can, but not enough to win against Orochimaru!! You should've taken him to a more populated place….AWAY FROM OROCHIMARU!!" Tsunade argued.

"If he was near people, he'd hurt someone!! I was thinking of the other people!!" Jiraiya shot back.

"Jiraiya!"

"WHAT!?" Jiraiya spun around to glare at Sakura.

"Huh? That wasn't me!"

"It was me!" All three of them twisted their heads.

"Naruto….."

* * *

Okay, there you guys go, another chapter, finally. You tell me if I seem into this story cause i still cant tell. But what I can tell you is that I now have a vision for this story. I finally know where its going. Another note, we got a poll on our account now and i'd love it if you guys would take a look at it and vote. It'd be awesome! Thanks.

P.s PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll only update if you guys review so please, if you really want me to update that much (says Britt) please review, i love getting them.

See ya next time.

3Kelsey3


	3. Chapter 3

Oh My God you guys. I'm actually like soooo sorry for leaving this for so long. I've been so unbelievably lazy and I got a new laptop for Christmas and totally thought that I'd be able to update more often but so much has happened. A lot of bad stuff regarding friends and family and just a lot of shit and now it's 10:50 at night during my spring break and I'm finally actually thinking about this story after talking to Britt for about an hour(she was listening to me freak out over my iTunes being absolutely retarded). I'm gonna try to get back into this story and any story in general. As of this point I really have no more plans for new stories, not yet at least.

**Disclaimer:** God, I still hate writing these but*sigh* it's gotta happen**. I may be totally addicted to the show, certain stories and merchandise relating, but that does NOT mean I own Naruto in and shape, way or form.**

* * *

Last Time:

"_Jiraiya!"_

"_WHAT!?" Jiraiya spun around to glare at Sakura._

"_Huh? That wasn't me!"_

"_It was me!" All three of them twisted their heads._

"_Naruto….."_

Sakura, with a sudden burst of speed, ran over to Naruto and knelt down beside his head. "Naruto, are you okay? Does your head hurt? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine. My head does hurt a little bit but nothing major."

"Heh," Naruto looked at Tsunade who was facing the window. "Nothing major.....What would you consider major Naruto?"

Naruto looked over, obviously confused with his leaders' words. "What do you mean Baa-Chan, it's just a headache...."

Tsunade brushed off the comment and continued to stare out the window. "What I mean, Naruto, is....." She spun around, suddenly leaking out tons of killer intent on the blonde shinobi, who by this point was too scared to even blink. Tsunade took a deep breath. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF SAYING ITS NOTHING MAJOR WHEN YOU JUST FLEW THROUGH THE ARENA WALL WITH ITACHI UCHIHA FOLLOWING?!?!?!"

Naruto cringed back then sat up slowly. "Tsunade..."

"NO! DONT TALK BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT!" He shut up immediately and looked down at his lap. "FROM WHAT JIRAIYA TELLS ME, YOU JUST DISSAPEARED!! NOT COOL NARUTO! IF THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SOME KIND OF PRANK, NO ONE IS LAUGHING!! WHAT IF HE HAD ACTUALLY CAUGHT YOU?? THEN WHAT!! WE WOULDNT HAVE EVEN KNOWN YOU HAD BEEN CAUGHT BECAUSE YOU DIDNT STAY WITH JIRAIYA!!" She took a breath and turned around again, turning off all previously mentioned killer intent.

Sakura, who had been nothing but a by-stander by this point, looked at her teacher, then at her friend about 5 times before looking at Jiraiya. She noticed that he looked about as sympathetic (if not more so) as herself.

Naruto still hadn't said a word about Tsunades cruel reality due to the fact that he was sincerely thinking about her words. If he _**had**_been caught, who would know? Who would have been there for backup? No one. Suddenly he caught the sound of tiny water droplets hitting the floor and looked up at Tsunade who was still facing the window. He wasn't 100% sure, but it sounded an awful lot like she was crying. Did he just cause one of his most precious people pain? _**Again?**_

Tsunade sniffled before wiping away the water currently running down her face. "Baka.....I knew you were stupid, but I didn't know you were _**that**_stupid." Naruto eyes softened looking at her turned back. "What am I supposed to do if you're gone?"Another sniffle "You really don't understand how important you are to this village.......to me......"

By this time, Narutos eyes were starting to cloud over with tears of his own. Sakura was already crying from the first time she called him stupid in her soft defenceless voice.

"If you think that anyone in this village can forget you that easily, you're wrong. All the smiles of the villagers, of your friends and of me, would undoubtedly disappear. I don't know if you realize this, but you're the only reason anyone of your friends smiles anymore. I mean, sure, they're happy, but they just never see the need to show it with a smile if you're not around to smile back. You're like the sun, Naruto. Without it, things are pretty dark and bland. You're important, Naruto. When I see you, it's like my little brother has returned." Naruto was now full blown crying. Not sobbing so much as just letting streams of tears run from the corners of his eyes, down his cheeks, off his chin to his lap. "That's why I'm so protective of you. I couldn't stand to see another person with this dream to be hokage, die. No, that's wrong. It's not that I couldn't necessarily stand to see another person wanting to be hokage die. I couldn't stand to see another person I love like this, die."

Tsunade turned around, eyes red and puffy, new tears running fresh down her face, and walked over to Naruto. She knelt down in front of him, beside where Sakura was trying to keep her sobs down and pulled Naruto into a hug, burying her face into his shoulder as he gripped her tightly.

Sakura stood up, looking for a cloth to wipe away her tears and not wanting to get in the way of the nice family moment that Naruto was deprived of as a child. When she couldn't find a cloth anywhere, she settled for wiping her tears on her collar. She went to stand next to Jiraiya who was standing only a little bit away from Naruto and Tsunade. The pink haired shinobi looked up at the sannin and noticed him staring intently at the ground, trying to keep his own tears from spilling.

Naruto, who had finally calmed down enough that his tears were nothing but dried streaks on his face, was now just trying to comfort Tsunade who has also calmed down.

Tsunade pulled out of the embrace and rested her hands on his shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. "Please don't ever be that stupid again."

Not trusting his voice to come out even minimally stable, he simply nodded before his eyes found the floor.

Jiraiya finally decided to speak, sensing that the family moment was over. "Naruto, what happened before you got shot here? I know you may not want to talk about it, but we need to know. Even if it was your own stupidity," He got a glare at that one "It's still an issue we need to know about."

All present in the room looked at the blonde. He sighed and looked at everyone's face individually for about 30 seconds before moving on. His final destination of view? The floor.

He sighed again before opening his mouth. "I guess it all started when I thought I could find Sasuke....."

* * *

Hehehe!!! I'm so evil.

I don't update in like FOREVER and then I leave you with a really iffy cliff-hanger. AH, I'm gonna die soon aren't I? *ducks for cover* I'm ready. I'll take anything you can throw cuz I know I deserve it.

But I thought you would all love to know that when Tsunade was yelling at Naruto, I caught myself scowling as if I was personally yelling at him. I thought it was pretty funny and I know Britt is probably gonna laugh at me for that one. *sigh* she's so mean to me =( poor Kelsey. Her friends don't love her. Haha just thought I'd let ya know how much of a bully Brittney is to me. Haha feel free to pity me. I do. See and now she's probably gonna kill me for even telling you how mean she is to me. Haha. Oh well. I swear to God I will update soon. Or at least, I won't take as long as I did with this chapter. So please review. They actually do keep me going. Just before writing this chapter, I re-read like all my reviews (Ya know, after Brittney had to hang up cuz of her father) Okay so this right now is like the longest ending author note ever. I think it's so long cuz I'm lonely right now and I like to think I'm actually talking to like anyone at this exact moment when I'm not. I bet no one is even reading this -.-'*sigh* if you are, tell me so I can feel slightly better about how dorky I am. Haha okay so it's 12:15 at night now and I'm getting kinda tired. Ask any of my friends, if I don't sleep, I get either unbelievably dead to the world, or unbelievably hyper. Either way I win haha. Ah who am I kidding, I'm hyper all the time. Okay, so unless I have more issues with my friends (which I'm thinking I will at this point) I could probably get the next chapter out by maybe next week-ish? Kay, see ya then people!!

~Kelsey~


	4. Author Note

So just gonna let you know right now, we're abandoning this entire account sooo yah….. Im really sorry about this like really. I feel pretty bad about it since I had a story goin and everything but you guys knew I was totally lost with where to take it (thus my EXTREMELY long updating breaks) so im proclaiming this right now, this story is up for grabs for pretty much anyone. Just like email our account telling me ur taking it and when someone actually has it for certain, ill update this again telling you guys so yah. Cya all later. We're going on a new account but im not gonna tell you the name, you gotta guess =) haha that's like impossible but I wish you the best of luck. BYE!!!

~Kelsey~


End file.
